


Skyggenes arv

by mayachain



Category: Skuggserien | The Shadow Series - Maria Gripe
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crossdressing, Family Issues, Forgiveness, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Post-Canon, Theatre, accidental incestuous feelings
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Det viser seg at Carl er Carolin er en kvinne, og Arild er lettet. Det er intet feil med ham.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shadow's legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105296) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)



> Arilds dilemma var trolig tolvårige mayachain's første erfaring med noenlunde slash-lignende tanker. Hun ble veldig skuffet da følelsene hans for Carl/Carolin ble bortforklart etter og nærmest forsvant i løse luften.

** Skyggenes arv **

Arild er lettet. Han er så veldig lettet. Han er også ikke lite forarget, føler seg bedratt av Carl som i virkeligheten er Carolin. En ung dame. En kvinne. Ikke en mann. Hans søster. Hans _lillesøster_ , men – 

Det viser seg at Carl er Carolin er en kvinne, og Arild er lettet. Det er intet feil med ham. Han følte seg tiltrukket av Carl, Carl som er Carolin som er kvinne, men siden Carl er Carolin er en kvinne betyr jo dét at Arild hele tiden har ant det, at Carl er Carolin er en kvinne, det er derfor han følte seg trukket til – henne, viser det seg.

Han hadde ikke anledning å ane at dette var Carolin som var hans ukjente lillesøster, så dette – dette hentyder jo bare at Arild følte en forbindelse dem imellom som han – som han interpreterte på et forskruet romantisk vis siden han aldri kunne ant at hans mor hadde født en uekte datter.

Arild trenger ikke å skamme seg. Det var intet skamfullt i det han følte for Carl fordi Carl er Carolin er en kvinne (hans søster). Det er lov å elske sin søster. Han elsker Rosilda veldig høyt. Alle vet at han elsker henne.

Arild føler seg tiltrukket av Carl. Han trodde Carl var en ung mann (Bertas bror), derfor tilbrakte Arild mang en aften i fortvilelse, men om han ikke var seg bevisst at Carl var Carolin så må han dog ubevisst ha fornemmet det, kroppen hans (sjelen hans) må ha merket det og reagert på denne viten.

Carl var en uvanlig ung mann. Carolin er en uvanlig ung kvinne. (Carolin er hans søster.)

Den eneste grunnen for at Arild kunne innbille seg at han følte seg tiltrukket av Carl var at han – at hun –

**

Arild følte seg tiltrukket av Ingeborg. Ingeborg er en ung kvinne. Hun er Carolins (og Bertas) venninne. 

Arild har tilgitt Carolin. Carolin kunne ikke ane hva hun gjorde mot ham da hun tok på seg mannsklær og ga seg ut som Carl og ble Arilds venn og sendte sinnstilstanden hans i fordervelse.

Berta. Berta visste, men Berta var yngre enn Carolin og visste så lite om livet. Arild vet at selv om han i sin fortvilelse forsøkte å forklare seg for henne da han fremdeles trodde at Carolin var Carl var en ung mann, hadde ikke Berta forutsetning for å forstå hvor fryktelig det virkelig sto til med ham. Berta skyldte sin lojalitet først og fremst sin bror – sin søster. (Carolin er Arilds søster.)

Arild føler seg tiltrukket av Ingeborg. Ingeborg er en ung kvinne. Ingeborg er Bertas venn, Carolins venn, (Rosildas venn?) Arild har tilgitt sin søster.

Arild føler seg tiltrukket av Ingeborg. Ingeborg, som er en ung kvinne. Han begynner å føle seg trukket til henne, slik han følte seg tiltrukket av Carl, og disse følelsene kan ligne hverandre fordi Carl var Carolin er en ung kvinne som Ingeborg. Arild føler seg trukket til en ung kvinne.

**

Arild har en lillesøster som heter Carolin. Carolin er en ung kvinne som da de møttes lot Arild tro hun var en ung mann ved navnet Carl. Arild har tilgitt sin lillesøster.

**

Carolin har funnet sitt kall i et teaterselskap. Carolin kler seg fremdelses ut som Carl der hun reiser rundt med teaterselskapet og spiller mann etter mann etter mann.

Arild kan se Carolins sjel når hun spiller, når Carl står på teaterets scene og spiller. Han føler seg ikke lenger tiltrukket av Carl, fordi Carl er Carolin er hans lillesøster.

Mange av Carolins kallsfeller vet at Carl er Carolin er en kvinne. Arild forstår at for disse er Carolin verd respekt for sin inderlige personifisering av sitt yrke. 

En av skuespillerne som er vàr at Carl er Carolin er en kvinne, er en ung mann ved navnet Martin. Carolin presenterte Martin og mange andre for sine søsken da de kom og så henne spille Carl spille hovedrolle på teaterets scene.

Arild konverserte med Carolin denne kvelden. Han konverserte med Rosilda, med Berta, med sin mor. Han konverserte med mannen Carolin selv tror er Carolins far. Han konverserte med Martin. Han konverserte med Adam som er mannen Carolin – ikke Carl – føler seg trukket til.

**

Arild føler seg trukket til Martin.

**

Arild føler seg trukket til Martin. Arild er foruroliget. Det er opptenkelig at Martin er Martine er en ung kvinne som har valgt å være skuespiller i stedet for skuespillerinne. Arild kan ane at dette er sannheten, slik kroppen hans (sjelen hans) en gang ante at Carl var Carolin var en kvinne.

Arild mistenkte aldri bevisst at Carl var Carolin var en kvinne. Han overveier denne mistanken nå, drømmer om at Martin er Martine er en kvinne, men – han har diskret forsøkt et aktsomt blikk: Martin har dun på kinnet… 

Arild mistenker at den unge Martine er ren innbilning, en _mirage_ , en drøm.

Martin er en ung mann – han er en tiltrekkende ung mann – og lik Carolin som Carl en gang gjorde det, sender Martin Arilds sjel mot sin fordervelse.

**

Arild er redd. Han er så veldig redd. Han kan ikke betro seg til Ingeborg. Han kan ikke betro seg til Rosilda. Han ønsker at han ikke visste hvor lite det ville hjelpe ham å betro seg til Berta.

(Hvordan kan han betro seg til Berta når hun visste at Carl var en kvinne var Carolin –)

Unge Berta var for uerfaren til å hjelpe unge Arild. Unge Berta holdt på Arilds forferdelige hemmelighet. Hennes lojalitet til Carolin var større enn hennes lojalitet til Arild. Kan tenkes at hun stridte med de motstridende tingene hun visste, men: Berta var Carolins søster framfor alt annet. 

Berta skyldte Carolin sin lojalitet foran alt annet, skyldte den sin søster før hun skyldte den Arild. Hun skylder _ikke_ Martin mer enn hun skylder Arild, sin venn. Likevel – selv om Berta er eldre nå, selv om hun aldri røpte Arilds (og Carolins) hemmelighet, kan ikke Arild betynge henne med sin sjels –

**

Før Arild lar sitt sinn drukne i fortvilelse må han være sikker på at Martin er ikke Martine er en mann er ikke en kvinne – han er overbevist i sin tro men han _vet_ ikke – 

Arild er lettet at Martin ikke er mannen Carolin føler seg trukket til – heller ikke Rosilda – selv om det er tenkelig at Arild ville nedkjempe dårskapen snarere hvis Martin skulle bli hans svoger.

Det finnes håp; Martin er ikke hans bror slik Carolin er hans søster, men Arild drømmer ikke lenger om en tiltrekkende ung mann ved navnet Carl. Møter han Carl i en drøm så er Arild seg alltid bevisst at Carl er Carolin er hans søster. 

Han har overvunnet dårskapen som fylte hans sinn over Carl. Hvis han aldri ser Martin igjen, vil minnet om Martin og tiltrekningen Arild følte for ham forsvinne.

**

Hvis Arild aldri ser Martin igjen kan det tenkes han kan redde sin sinnstilstand. Hvis Arild slutter å reise dit Carolins Carl spiller på en scene vil han antagelig aldri sette øye på Martin for resten av sitt liv.

Hvis Arild er sterk nok til å aldri mer skimte hvordan Martin lyser opp når Arild møter Carl på teateret. Hvis han kan glemme hvordan Martin stråler når de – når Martin og Arild – konverserer. Hvis Arild er sterk nok til å aldri mer iakkta Carolins Carl – heller ikke Martin selv – på de skrå bredder.

I så fall må Arild være sterk nok til å såre Carolin. Sterk nok til å såre begge sine søstre. Sterk nok til å såre _Martin_ – Martin er deres venn, Martin er Arilds venn. Martin er Arilds venn som Arild – 

**

Hver gang Martin står på en scene har han gjort seg tanker om alle karakterene, fra stykkets protagonist til den mest usle statist. Han har ikke Rosildas fantasi, ikke det samme hjertet for vågestykker som Carl hadde (Carolin har), men måten han får Arild til å _tenke_ – 

**

Hvis ikke Arilds dårskap visner... Hvis ikke Arilds dårskap over Martin visner... hvis den _gror_... Hvis Arilds dårskap over Martin gror kan det tenkes at –

Arild kan ikke såre sine søstre og sin venn. Arild kan ikke fornekte Martins smil. Arild kan ikke leve slik – Carolin fant Adam – hun var Carl – han kan ikke unngå å en dag betro seg til Carolin.

Hun var Carl som var Carolin som var en kvinne.

Hun er Carolin, hans lillesøster. Hun er Carolin hans lillesøster som brakte deres mor tilbake til ham og Rosilda, hans tilgitte lillesøster som har vist sin bror hvordan en slutter å gjemme seg for den en –

Carolin, som står på en scene med Martin dusinvis av ganger i året. Carolin, som reiser gjennom Sverige med ham. Carolin, som Arild er sikker vet med sikkerhet om Martin er eller ikke er Martine.

Carolin, som kan tenkes kan finne ut om Martin føler dårskap over Arild. (Arild er stiv av redsel.)

Carolin, som har vist sin bror hvordan en slutter å gjemme seg for den en elsker.

**


End file.
